


Blood

by babycin



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suono dei pezzi di corpi che getto dalla mia barca mi tranquillizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Il suono dei pezzi di corpi che getto dalla mia barca mi tranquillizza.  
Non appena ho iniziato a fare quello che faccio, mi sono reso conto che la cosa più importante è gettare il superfluo. Come questi pacchetti anatomici, questi resti ormai inutili.  
Ma, come ogni serial killer che si rispetti, devo avere un trofeo delle mie vittime. All’inizio, da giovane inesperto qual ero, mi tenevo qualche effetto personale, ma mi resi conto ben presto che la mia scelta non mi soddisfaceva.   
Innanzitutto ad ognuno prendevo qualcosa di diverso e questo era, oltre che scomodo nella catalogazione, anche troppo variegato. Era come se ogni pezzo di questi esseri si contraddistinguesse in mezzo agli altri, come se fosse riconoscibile, come se reclamasse una propria identità.  
E questo non lo volevo. Non meritano di avere qualcosa che parli di loro così tipicamente. Questi individui sono tutti uguali, tutti esseri ignobili, tutti degni di essere accomunati solo dal fatto di essere stati annientati.  
E poi, un oggetto non ha un senso intrinseco. E’ vero che apparteneva al designato, magari lo aveva anche amato, magari no, ma è pur sempre un oggetto.   
Io voglio l’essenza.   
Ecco perché ho scelto il sangue, una semplice goccia basta. Il sangue, linfa vitale, nucleo della loro esistenza, schiacciato tra due vetrini, tutti uguali per ognuno di loro. E’ perfetto. Quel fluido da cui tutto è iniziato è defluito da loro, portandosi via il male e la vita. L’unica goccia che tengo per me rappresenta la loro fine, la degna conclusione di una vita indegna.

 


End file.
